Pokemon: In our darkness
by Matth99
Summary: Rating by my friends: "Exiting and intensive, this story is one of a kind" "Beginning is bad but it gets better every chapter" "Keep reading and don't give up, this story gets better and better" RATE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arceus remembered how he was flying in space, hoping to see a habited planet with a little technology. He had a disease and every day he lived was one day closer to his nearing death. He was losing hope; the pain became greater every second. He felt how his legs were getting paralyzed en how he was losing control of its own body. Arceus knew what was going to happen and closed his eyes, waiting for his breath to stop and waiting for his soul to leave his infected body. His cold body became hotter and hotter and Arceus did not know what was going on. He opened his eyes and saw it, a sun. Again he accepted his nearing death, not the disease but the sun that was about to burn him alive. He closed his eyes again and kept the last memory in his head, the sun, the stars and the planet little further away from the sun. Wait… a… A PLANET! Arceus opened his eyes and tried to move towards the planet, without success. 'Think, i have to think,' Arceus said. The only idea he had was one of his powers, psychic. He used it to move rocks and meteoroids. Arceus got a little hope, if he was able to use psychic on other things, would he also be able to use it on himself? There was only one way to find out. He used all his power and he never felt such pain before. Every muscle was protesting against his plan but he didn't stop trying. He used all his power and then it happened. He was controlling himself with his mind! Without even knowing what he would do if he arrived on the planet, he was flying to it. He entered the atmosphere with one hope: 'Please let there be a population, a way to stop my disease.' He was falling down and saw clouds, they were reflecting the light from the sun, it was more than a century ago that he saw clouds. 'If I die, I die with a little happiness,' he whispered. He felt trough the white clouds and saw a big grey place. With his last power he saw buildings, big massive grey buildings and much movement. 'Living things… Help…' Arceus lost his consciousness.

'Breaking news: A big alien felt from the sky in Castelia city, evacuate to the skyarrowbridge or route 4!' The TV report ended. Matth closed his eyes and felt anger. An unknown life form felt on earth and they say it's a threat. Matt lived in Nimbasa city. His dad was working at the station and his mother went working in Castilia city as a journalist. Matt was 14 years old but smart for his age. He was studying psychology and many languages. He loved animals and nature. He was a little smaller than the other boys of his age but he was faster stronger and smarter than them. He had brown hair, white skin and green eyes. His dad walked in his chamber and saw him all suited up. 'Son, don't go to Castelia, it's dangerous,' Ian said. Matt turned towards his father and said: 'Everyone thinks he is dangerous, I disagree. I think it is hurt.' Ian knew that there was nothing to do against what Matt was thinking. He opened his backpack and filled it with food, medicine, some clothes and shoes. Ian looked at Matt and got tears in his eyes. 'Matt, stay with me son… You can't go; I don't want you to go away. Sara is in there and that is already painful.' Ian sat down on Matt's bed and looked around. 'I don't think you are wrong Matt, I just want you to be safe… That's why I won't let you go. I have to stop you here.' Matt closed the yellow backpack that was now completely filled-up. 'Dad, I am sorry and I know I've never been a good son for you, especially now.' 'Matt… I don't want to lose you.' Ian started to cry softly. Matt threw a tissue on his bed and opened the door to go downstairs. He checked if his flashlight was his backpack and was happy to see that he had it. It was necessary to him because he would be in many dark spaces. He went downstairs, opened the wooden closet and took his hat, jacket, and boots. He walked towards the door and he heard his father saying: 'Good luck son.' He knew Matt was very strong and smart so he didn't stop him now. 'And son, take this.' He gave a radio to Matt. 'I will call the Castelia bureau that you are a victim in Castelia. Every victim is being called on that radio. He nodded in understanding. The radio will always say who is missing and it will give a little information about the missed person. He smiled to Ian and said: 'Thanks.' He looked at the radio, it was a small radio that was small enough to fit in his pocket. Ian already installed the headphones on the radio so math could listen even if there was much noise. Matt opened the door and a cold wind embraced him. It was winter in Unova. Winter is was not as funny as it was years ago.

Years ago children played in the snow, organized snowball fights and had much fun. Now, winter was dangerous. Car accidents everywhere, places where the snow lands so much that it buries houses, temperatures so cold that it could instantly freeze you. 'This is your last chance Matth' Ian knew the dangers he was about to face. 'You know my answer dad.' Matt closed the door and started running to the south.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt was fast and strong for his age. He learned climbing on trees, buildings and even mountains. He did not like to stay at home; he had too much energy for that. He also was a very good freerunner. People say he could dodge a bullet, that was how fast he is and how good his technique was. He put the headphones on his head and started listening to the radio.

"Indeed many people are lost in the heavy panic of Castelia. We had recent phone calls about missing people, let's start. Callam Hanty, schoolboy, 15 years old, blond hear, black hat, blue eyes and always a black jacket with 'We are' written on it.

Rose main, schoolgirl, 14 years old, brown hear and eyes and dressed up in a uniform.

Jessie Mont, cop, 37 years old, black hear and green eyes. Dressed in up a police uniform.

Rick dawnsting, criminal, 26 years old, bald, big scar on his face and blue/grey eyes. If you see this man, run away or tell a police officer, he is very dangerous."

Matt knew that in this panic, multiple criminals and thiefs would take their chances to steal or murder. He looked at the road and saw the fresh snow, making his journey even harder. Matt got sick off all the called criminals and people missing, knowing that his mother was one of them. His mother – Sara – always worked hard to buy nice things for her son. She was a very caring mother. Matt would love to help her but in his eyes, helping the alien would stop the panic. He took the headphones and put them it the bag. The radio was not talking very loud, he tried to stop the radio and finally discovered the button. He pressed it and silence followed directly. Only that stupid girls screaming… 'Wait what, a girl screaming? Damn!' Matt followed the noise and saw a shadow about 100 meters in front of him. It started snowing very hard, making it very hard to see. Matt kept running and fell over an obstacle. 'Shi….' Matt fell with his face it the cold snow and heard the girl again. 'Oh sorry, I fell too…' Matt stood up and took his flashlight, hoping it would become a little easier to see. The flashlight did not help at all; it just made the snow look yellow. Matt looked around and finally saw the girl. He took her hand and helped her up. The girl had a sweater and long jeans. Matt opened his backpack and took an extra jacket out of his backpack. 'Here take this, else you will freeze to death!' The girl followed his order and took the jacket. 'We need to move and find shelter, night is coming faster then I hoped.' 'There is a house over there; it's been abandoned since two months… The owner went to Kalos, his brother lives there, you know…' Matt did not know if she was speaking the truth but it did not matter, they had to find a shelter. 'Ok where is that shelter?' Matt asked. 'eehm, over there I think…' math clearly heard that she was not sure. He took her hand and started running to the shelter. The snow became harder and started to hurt a little. The snow – or what was snow – became ice and the snowflakes turned in to hail. Matt felt how thousands little frozen snowflakes felt on his head. He was losing his orientation. The small hail turned into big hail 2cm size. The ice knocked him down and he pulled the girl with him. He turned around, face down to the falling ice so his face remained protected. He turned around to take the girl's hand again but then he saw how a big sized ice block fell on her face. The ice she was laying on became red. The blood made everything red. The ice, the snow, Matt hands, his clothes… 'COME ON, DON'T DIE!' Matt was getting desperate and he turned the girl's body face-down to protect her. He looked around him, searching for help. He thought he saw something. Something big. He looked again and saw it, a house, THE house! He took her body and dragged her to the house. He arrived to the house and tried to open the door. 'Come on, why is this happening?!' He looked up, hoping for another way to get in. The only thing he saw was hail. And the only thing he felt one second after it was pain. The ice almost knocked him down. He would have been out of consciousness normally but the only thing keeping him alive now was that he knew that he had to save the girl—and Arceus. He opened his eyes and felt how the blood got in his eyes. He waited for the blood to get out of his eyes and then saw the house again. He stood up went to the door and used all his strength to kick against it. –CRACK– the door's lock broke. Matt went to the girl and dragged her inside the house. he closed the door and locked it with an old-fashion lock that wasn't used. He looked inside the house, a calm and beautiful house. The door was a direct entrance to the TV-room. The walls were painted softly green; the seats were couch was big and red with place for two people. Matt's head became heavy, so heavy… Matt's vision blurred out and he felt on the wooden floor.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The girl woke up. Her face was covered in dried blood and her headache was killing her. She saw Matt Laing on the floor and tried to wake him up. 'Come on, wake up…Please..' She dragged him on the couch and left him there. She went to the kitchen, looking for medicine and bandages. She saw that Matt also got hit on his face so if she found something, she had to share it or just give it to him, he is the one who saved her at last… She found a box full of medicine. painkillers, medicine to stop headache… 'Nice.' She said and she kept looking for bandages.

Matt opened his eyes. He heard the girl doing something but he could not explain the sound. He looked at his hands. They were covered with some sort of white gel. 'No need to do the ointment off your hands. They were also bleeding and I think your left hand is bruised.' 'Thanks…erm…what is your name actually?' matt said. 'Ellie, what is your name?' Matt looked at Ellie. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, not too short or skinny. Her face was not ruined by the ice; just her left cheek had a wound. She was beautiful. 'I'm Matt, thanks for the bandages and ointment.' Matt looked in the mirror that also was in the couch. His forehead was covered in bandage and his nose had a little wound. Matt knew that she took much care of him and said : 'Thanks Ellie, I owe you one.' 'No you don't, I was going to die if you did not help me.' Ellie looked around in the house. The ceiling, the TV and the tables. Everything looked so peaceful. 'Ok,' Matt said. 'I also would've died if I did not find shelter,' he said. Ellie looked at him. His face, she never had the chance to see it completely unharmed. The snow blocked her vision the first time she met him. 'Good, we are even,' she said and smiled. 'Could this TV still be working? I can't find the remoter anywhere,' Ellie said. Matt stood up and went to the TV. Its was not just a TV, it was a whole freaking flatscreen! He pressed the big button and the TV started working. "RAMPAGE IN CASTELIA CITY BECAUSE OF A BIG ALIEN!" images were shown of the alien. The alien crushing everything it sees. "Does anyone know what the hell is going on in Castelia? Hey wait a second… Some journalist is trying to live stream a video! Be aware, gross, bloody content can follow, everyone younger than 16 has to stop watching" Ellie and Matt looked at each other. 'I'm fourteen, you?' math asked. 'Fifteen,' Ellie answered. 'Well I'm still going to watch the video,' Matt said and Ellie nodded, she was going to watch as well. They showed the video.

The screen became black for a few second and then started filming the alien. The big white alien has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. It looked very strong and was very big. It opened his mouth and a pink flash followed. Everything stopped moving. The camera was affected by the brute force of that destructive move. You heard people screaming, army attacks, and the yells of the alien. The camera stopped the frozen screen and filmed the remaining of the building. People lying dead on the streets, buildings on fire, tanks were everywhere, shooting the alien. The white-yellow creature turned his head towards the tanks and the camera. His mouth opened. A pink light was becoming bigger and bigger. Everyone panicked and tried to get away, except the person holding the camera. He knew it was over. The pink light turned into a beam. The beam spitted up in thousands of other pink beams. Some of them were hitting humans. The humans that were hit by the beam did not just die, their skin disappeared and their flesh started to burn. Now a beam hit the cameraman. The camera fell on the ground but was still filming. The journalist was screaming. Now you heard it was a woman. Her burning body fell two meter in front of the camera. You were able to see her face now. The face that matt new since he was born. His mother was lying dead in front of the camera. The screen turned black again. Matt was not able to breath. His eyes started tearing. He felt so angry and sad. He wanted to stand back up, because he fell from the couch but his body was paralyzed. All he could see was the room, blurred because of the tears in his eyes. He remembered how he got his birthday present from her. He remembered how he went to Castelia city with his mother. He remembered his father, being worried for her and Matt. Matt understands how stupid this all was. A fourteen your old kid saving an alien. Never. A fourteen year old kid getting killed by hail, that's the only thing that happened. His tears fell on the ground. He fell on the ground. His mother was gone. The alien was destructive. Unova is in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk. I think. I feel. Since my mother died, everything changed. I have to find that alien before it kills more people. And if it's not sick, I will try to kill it myself. Ellie is walking in front of me. The hail stopped and we both made a wooden shield to protect our head if it starts again. Ellie was also heading to Castelia. Her whole family is there but she was on a school trip. When she heard the news, she ran off. I am stepping on the snow; it makes a soft sound making me feel a little relaxed. The day when I saw my mother on the video… I could not stop crying. I needed something to push away my memories of her but the more I wanted to forget her dead body, the harder that memory burned in my head. Ellie looked in my backpack and saw the radio. She took it out of the backpack and also took the headphones. I started listening to the names, not names of missing people but names of people that died of recent attacks. The alien is going to the skyarrow bridge. Over then thousand camps have been made there for the people that ran away. The bridge is being evacuated and the survivors have to go to pinwheel forest or they can ask for a gun and join the fight. Why is this happening? I don't even know.

Ellie told me that we are close to Castellia but we had to take a different route because the army did not let us in. Ellie told that there are sewers leading to Castelia but it could be dangerous. Yesterday the alien used a sort of slime attack; it takes over the human brain and the human taken over starts killing other normal humans. The sewer we have to go in was filled up with workers because the sewers were under construction. Me and Ellie did not talk for a few hours. I think about different things, my mother or father… Ian warned me and now does not even know if I am also dead. Ellie thinks about her family. They have not been confirmed dead on the radio so she still has hope. I can't help it; I have a big question that I have to ask her. I ask: 'How will we know our way in the sewers?' Ellie does not answer. I don't even care anymore. This is a bad situation for both of us. After some minutes she says: 'There is a map at every sewer entrance, we take it and mark how we walk.' 'How long do we have to walk to get there from this point?' I ask. She stops walking and looks to me. 'We are there,' she says. I can't see it. The only thing I see is snow. Ellie walks a little further and stops at a small hill. 'It's covered in snow,' Ellie says. I took my wooden shield out of my backpack and attach four pieces to eachother; it could not fit in my backpack otherwise. I take my shield and start to get rid of the snow on the left side of the hill. Good, I found the door. Ellie starts helping with her knife, she took it from the kitchen in the house. I have on too but my shield is better for this job. After some minutes the door is finally snow-free. Ellie checks the wall for the map but it's not there. 'Maybe its inside,' she says. We can only hope even though hope almost killed us last time. My wound is better now and Ellie's wound is almost a scar. We did not touch it; we both knew that would just make it worse. I try to open the door but it's jammed. I ask Ellie: 'Can you give me the knife please, yours is stronger for this job.' She is thinking about the offer. Her knife is her only weapon; you can't win a fight with just a shield. 'If it breaks, I get yours,' she says and after that, she gives me the knife. I look at the lock and put the top of the knife in it. I turn it around a little but nothing happens. I give her the knife back; put my shield on the ground together with my backpack. I step some meters away from the jammed door, run towards it and kick it. The door opens. I busted the lock. 'Nice,' Ellie says. I take my knife out of my backpack, put the pieces of my shield in my backpack one by one and close the backpack. We enter the sewer. I close the door and barricade it with a wooden stick I found on the ground. Ellie sees the map, luckily it's there. 'Ok, I take the map and draw a line with my pencil over the ways we run. This point is where we need to go,' Ellie says. The point is far away but it is closer than it looks. I look at her and say: 'I will take the torch and my knife.' I light up the torch and we start walking to the point. I follow Ellie, again. It is dark everywhere and it smells horrible. We smell rotten flesh the whole time. We walk a little further and then Ellie screams. I hold my knife, run in front of her and see a dead body. Rotten skin, rotten flesh and blood everywhere. His eyes are closed. I hear Ellie breathing faster and I watch her. She is looking to the body. This must be horrible for her too. The smell, the view, is just horrible. I look at the body and in some way I think it's moving. I hear a weak sound. 'Silent,' I say to Ellie. She does her best not to make a sound. I still hear her breathing on a weird way. Then I understand. It is not Ellie, it's the body that just opened his eyes.


End file.
